


Seven Minutes in Fandom

by DaisyErina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV), Supernatural, The Almighty Johnsons, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Covenant (2006), The Hobbit - All Media Types, iZombie (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyErina/pseuds/DaisyErina





	1. Chapter 1

Seven Minutes in Fandom  
A/N: This is a Seven Minutes in Heaven series. That means making out with your crush in a closet. There's no real plot. There's no character development. There's no continuing story. I've taken many quizzes that had 10+ questions like what you wore to the party and what your personality is like and NONE of that is necessary for Seven Minutes in Heaven. I also got bitched at when I first began writing fanfic because there was no "character development" in the results of my Seven Min quiz, and that's retarded.   
As much as I'd like to keep all of the fandoms together, I'm writing these as I get inspiration, so they're going to be mixed. Some of them will be open to a smutty sequel. The ones that I'm willing to continue will have a note at the end asking for votes. If it gets five votes, I'll write a smutty sequel.

Bucky Barnes

You sat on the couch, surrounded by your friendly neighborhood Avengers. Tony Stark had called together a party, for no apparent reason – not that he needed one. He was a billionaire playboy, and he loved to throw parties.  
After hours of drinking and dancing, most of the sleazy girls and horny men had gone home, leaving you with the small group of people that you were actually comforting partying with. Everyone was gathered in the luxurious living room, no lack of seating in one of the many rooms of Avengers Tower.   
You were between the arm of the couch and still-getting-used-to-being-a-good-guy Bucky Barnes, who had Steve on his other side. Tony was pouring drinks even for people who had yet to finish their drinks and everyone else was arguing over what to do to pass the time.  
“Seven Minutes!” Clint smirked.  
“Really?” Natasha rolled her eyes. “You’re so childish.”  
You knew you were all doomed when Tony heard the archer’s suggestion. A grin split his lips and he ceased mixing drinks, instead fetching a piece of paper, a pen, and a bowl. He scribbled down everyone’s names and tore them up, tossing them in the bowl. He shook it side to side to mix up the names, looking around the room to target his first victim.  
“(y/n)!” he shouted sloppily, thrusting the bowl in your face.  
You groaned. “Of course.” But you complied, closing your eyes and rummaging your hand through the pile of papers, catching one between your first two fingers and pulling it from the collection.  
You opened your eyes and looked, finding a name that sent a chill up your spine.  
Frosty.  
Tony’s stupid nickname for Bucky. Before you could react, Tony stole the name from your hand, barking out a laugh.   
“(y/n) and Frosty!”  
“Frosty?” Steve inquired.  
“Stark’s name for me,” Bucky replied softly. He didn’t sound terribly excited, and it made you nervous. Was he disappointed that you pulled his name? Did he want to go with someone else?  
Tony pulled you off the couch and shoved you towards the hall closet which was unsurprisingly empty. Avengers Tower had so many rooms that there were plenty of guest rooms and storage closets with ample space and nothing to fill them.   
After Bucky was inside behind you, the door closed and locked from the outside, leaving the two of you inside the darkness. There was enough light coming from under the door to see roughly where Bucky was and that there was nothing else in the closet, but you couldn’t make out any details or read his expression.  
“What’s the point of this game?” he asked softly, his deep voice startling you in the darkness.  
“You’ve never played?” you asked, immediately feeling dumb. Of course he hadn’t played. It wasn’t really around in the forties and he hadn’t had much time to adjust since joining the good side.  
You heard more than saw him shake his head, his long locks brushing against the wall behind him.  
“Well,” you began awkwardly, not really sure how to tell your crush that the point of being locked in a closet with him was forced kissing “Everyone takes turns. Someone picks a name out of a hat and gets locked in a closet with whoever’s name they got.”  
“What do they do in the closet?”  
“Usually, they’re supposed to kiss… But we don’t have to! It’s whatever the people are comfortable with. The idea is that people will confess their secret feelings and get together.”  
He was quiet, and you were grateful that the darkness hid your blush. You felt like a complete moron, especially since you had fantasized and were now fantasizing again about confessing your love to the metal-armed soldier and him reciprocating your feelings.  
“What if one person doesn’t want to kiss the other?” he asked lowly, and your heart dropped. He didn’t want to kiss you, but he didn’t want to outright reject you.  
“Then… they don’t kiss, I suppose. It’s not mandatory. It’s just the main idea.”  
You heard his boots shuffling on the floor, growing closer to you. You looked up cautiously, unable to see him fully but knowing that he was standing before you. His hand came to rest on the wall by your head and you chewed your lower lip, wondering what his intentions were.  
You had always tried to be friendly to the soldier. You didn’t see him as a bad guy. You didn’t see him as the Winter Soldier. You saw him as Bucky – Steve’s childhood friend and the newest addition to the team. You had tried to converse and reach out but he was conservative. He didn’t open up to anyone but Steve, and while you understood, you felt rejected.  
His metal hand held his weight against the wall while his flesh hand grasped your chin, tilting your head up to meet his shadowed gaze.  
“Can I kiss you?” he whispered, leaning in to rest his forehead against yours.  
Your eyes widened. Words failed you, try as you might to form a response. You weakly nodded, eyes fluttering closed as he pressed his lips to yours. You sighed softly into his mouth, tilting your head to deepen the action. His left arm dropped to wrap around your waist, pulling you to his chest. Your hands fell on his shoulders, tangling in his shirt.  
He pulled back for a breath, the hand on your chin sliding up to caress your cheek. “I’ve wanted to do that since I met you.”  
“Really?” you whispered, looking up at him.  
He nodded. “You’re the only one besides Steve that doesn’t walk on eggshells around me. Everyone expects me to lash out and turn into Hydra’s assassin again… You treat me like a person.”  
“You are a person,” you said softly. “You’re Bucky. You’re Steve’s best friend. You’re the guy I’ve had a crush on for months but thought I had no chance with.”  
“You have every chance you want,” he replied, leaning in to capture your lips again. He put more passion into this kiss, opening his mouth and working it against yours, tugging your lower lip between his teeth.  
You gasped, melting against his chest. You slid one hand up to tangle in his hair, tugging at his locks. He growled into your mouth, sucking on your lip. You mewled softly, standing on your toes to reach him better. You heard the lock clicking, signaling that your time was up. Bucky kept his arms around your waist as the door opened, revealing Tony.   
“Frosty, get some!” he grinned.  
Bucky turned to glare at him, holding you to his side as you both left the room.

*Votes for a smutty sequel?


	2. Ron Weasley

Ron Weasley

All of your friends gathered in the Gryffindor common room. It was late and most of you would have normally gone to bed by now, but no one was tired and everyone was bored and enjoying each other’s company.  
“How about Seven Minutes?” Fred inquired.  
“In Heaven,” George added.  
Hermione’s jaw dropped and Ginny blushed a hundred different shades of red. You chewed your lip in thought as all of the boys cheered in agreement.  
Everyone wrote their names on pieces of paper and placed them in a bowl to pass around. Fred waved his wand and conjured a wardrobe for the actual game, enchanting it so that it was soundproof.  
The bowl of names passed around, everyone taking turns and coming out of the closet horrified and embarrassed. It finally came to you, and when you plucked a scrap of paper from the bowl, the name you read made you blush.  
George took it from your hand with a grin. “(y/n) and our own little brother!”  
You were pulled from your seat and shoved into the wardrobe, immediately followed by Ron.  
The wardrobe was dark; another enchantment from the twins. You couldn’t even see your feet when you looked at the floor. As you thought about how you ended up playing this game with the one boy you’d been harboring a crush on, you couldn’t help but think that Fred and George had set it up. They could have charmed the bowl of names to ensure that you pulled Ron’s. But how could they know?  
They were Fred and George – they knew everything.  
But that didn’t mean Ron would want to be in here with you. Wasn’t he infatuated with Lavender, or whatever her name was? You tried not to think about it.  
“So…” he began awkwardly.  
“So?” you countered.  
“I can’t believe we’re playing this.”  
You let out a nervous laugh. “Yeah, me either. I mean, it makes sense. It’s a teenage game for people to get together when they would otherwise be too shy to make a move.”  
He blew out a breath. “So… it’s an excuse to confess your feelings?”  
“Yeah, basically.”  
You heard shuffling and wondered what he was doing. Before you could ponder, you felt his presence before you, close enough to feel his breath on your chin. You tilted your head up, your nose brushing against his. Your hands reached out to find him, landing on his chest.  
“Ron?” you whispered.  
“I like you,” he murmured.  
You bit your lip. “I like you too.”  
“Can I kiss you?” he asked, one hand resting gently on your cheek.  
Your heart melted at his consideration. “You don’t have to ask…”  
He leaned in slowly, his warm lips brushing against yours. You melted against him, your hands fisting in his shirt. His arms came to wrap around your waist, holding you to his chest. His lips molded perfectly against yours, adding just enough pressure to ensure that you weren’t just a dream. He was gentle and hesitant, not wanting to push you too far. But he had the confidence to lead the kiss, tilting his head to deepen it.  
You slid your hands up to wind around his neck. One hand rested on the back of his head, tangling your fingers in his ginger locks. He gently walked you backwards until you were pressed against the wall, pulling back for a breath.  
“Wow,” you breathed softly.  
He smiled against your lips. “Yeah.”  
Your approval ignited a spark of confidence inside him and he kissed your chin. His lips trailed down your neck, peppering your skin and causing your head to fall back against the wall. He paused just under your jaw to nip at the skin, effectively seeking out your weak spot. You gasped and your knees buckled, and you tightened your arms around his neck so you wouldn’t fall. He grinned in realization and sucked on your skin, leaving a bright red mark.  
You could tell he was trying not to push you too far as he kissed his way back up your neck, finding your lips once more. You hummed into his mouth, jumping and wrapping your legs around his waist. His hands held your thighs, keeping your body close to his.  
You tugged his lower lip between your teeth, earning a gasp in response. You grinned as you slipped your tongue into his mouth, taking control and tangling your hands in his hair. Groans of approval emanated from his throat, spurring you on further. You sucked on his tongue, causing him to grind his hips against yours, pushing you further against the wall.  
“I never knew you had a dark side,” you gasped when you pulled back for air.  
“I never thought I’d get to show you,” he countered, taking both of your hands in one of his and pinning them above your head. His other hand was set on your ass, squeezing every so often as he kept you pinned. He kissed down your neck, nibbling and licking as he went, until he reached your collarbone. The rest of your torso was covered by the long sleeve shirt you wore, and he was too much of a gentleman to take it off while you were in a dark closet for who-knows-how-much-longer. He instead settled on biting your collar bone, low enough that your shirt could cover it should you feel embarrassed later.  
“Tell me one thing,” he said suddenly, resting his forehead on yours. You could hear sincerity and a hint of worry in his voice.  
“Anything,” you panted in response.  
“Tell me this isn’t a one-time thing,” he murmured, sounding very scared that you were going to walk out the door and pretend the last six minutes hadn’t happened.  
“I don’t want it to be,” you admitted. “I want it to continue.”  
“Good,” he replied, and that was enough confirmation for him to return his lips to yours.  
When the wardrobe door swung open, he was still kissing you, but he had lowered you to the ground so that you were simply standing before him, his hands on your hips and your arms on his shoulders.  
“Aw, Ron’s in love,” Ginny giggled.  
You blushed as you broke apart, glancing up at him before leaving the closet and returning to your seat beside Hermione. Ron followed and sat beside you, wrapping an arm around you and pulling you to his side.

*I’ve never written HP smut… Any votes for a sequel?


	3. Ravi Chakrabarti

Ravi Chakrabarti  
A/N: I haven’t written much iZombie so I was excited for this one.  
A/N: I just want to let everyone know that I'm planning to incorporate a lot of characters. I'm including Avengers, Once Upon a Time, Supernatural, Harry Potter, Hobbit, iZombie, Covenant, and Almighty Johnsons. I won't use every character from every fandom because that's a lot, and I'm limiting it to who I'm comfortable writing makeout scenes for. So I'm not sure that I'll take requests. If you like, I can post a chapter that includes all of the characters I'm planning to write.

It was game night at your and Liv’s apartment. You were Major’s younger sister, and therefore like a sister to the blonde. After Peyton left town, Liv offered you to stay with her, since you two remained friends after her and Major’s relationship fell through.   
You had invited your friends over; Major, Ravi, Lowell, and even Blaine was on friendly terms now. He had given up his brain business now that he was no longer a zombie.  
You worked with Liv and Ravi in the morgue, so you learned early on about the blonde’s situation and how modern zombies worked.   
The six of you were gathered in the living room, drinks in hand and snacks on the coffee table. You sat between Major and Liv on the couch, Lowell and Ravi had the recliners, and Blaine was stretched out on the floor. You had taken turns at Twister and a few rounds of Charades, challenged one another to Just Dance and had even resorted to Truth or Dare. Now you sat around trying to think of another game before someone passed out.  
“Seven Minutes?” Ravi smirked.  
Liv shook her head. “That’s so pre-pubescent.”  
“So was Truth or Dare,” you countered.   
“Someone’s on my side,” Ravi replied proudly.  
“What can it hurt?” Blaine asked with a wink.  
Liv shook her head with a sigh, a sign that she was giving in. “Alright, fine. Seven Minutes in Heaven. I’ll get a bowl; everyone write down your name.” She handed you a notebook and a pen before getting up. You scribbled down your name, tore off the piece, and passed the book to Major.  
She came back and collected the pieces, dropping them in the bowl and mixing them up. She then handed the bowl to Ravi because he had chosen the game.  
The M.E. closed his eyes and thrust his hand in, fishing through the shreds of paper before selecting one.   
“How about a twist?” Blaine offered. “The person choosing the name gets blindfolded and doesn’t know who he’s going in with.”  
“Sounds like fun,” Ravi agreed. Liv rolled her eyes and grabbed a scarf to tie around his head. She then led him down the hall to the storage closet that still had room to stand in.   
Blaine held the piece of paper that Ravi had chosen, and a grin split his lips. “You’re up, (l/n).”  
A blush stained your cheeks as he handed you the slip, proving that Ravi had, in fact, pulled your name. Liv smiled encouragingly as you headed down the hall to meet your fate.

Once you were in the closet and had closed the door, Ravi spoke up.  
“I suppose it’s against the rules for you to tell me who I got?”  
“Probably,” you giggled, knowing he would know your voice. There were only two women playing; it was you or Liv.  
He seemed to relax upon realizing that it was you, and you figured that it was because you were a woman and not one of the guys. That would have ended awkwardly.  
You couldn’t think of anything to say. With friends or at work, the conversation never lagged. But since you began harboring a crush on him, any time you were completely alone your voice failed you and every thought that came to your mind sounded stupid.   
“So… That John Doe we got yesterday… He was a real-“  
Your nervous rambling was cut off as warm, scruffy lips pressed to yours. Calloused hands rested on your hips and you could feel the heat radiating from the man before you. You could barely believe your senses as you melted into the kiss, resting your hands on his chest, gripping the front of his shirt.  
You had dreamed of this moment for so long, you couldn’t believe it was finally real. You returned the kiss with as much passion as you could muster, tilting your head to deepen it and nipping at his lower lip. He groaned against your lips, pulling you closer by your waist until your chests were flush together.   
He pulled back for a breath, resting his forehead on yours. You chewed your lower lip as you looked up at him, sliding your arms around his neck. There was just enough light in the dark closet for you to see the outline of his face.   
“That was forward of me,” he murmured.  
“I didn’t mind,” you giggled.  
“I’ve wanted to do that since we met,” he admitted, kissing the corner of your mouth.  
“Why haven’t you?”  
“I didn’t know you’d be this responsive,” he chuckled.  
A grin split your lips and you leaned in, capturing his. He smiled into the kiss, one hand holding the small of your back while the other came up to cradle the back of your head. His fingers tangled in your hair, tilting your head to the side. You rested one hand on his neck, scraping your nails across his skin. He hummed in approval, holding you as close to his chest as physically possible. Your other hand stayed fisted in his shirt, afraid that if you let go, you would wake up as though this whole time had been a dream.   
“How about I take you on a proper date tomorrow?” he offered between kisses. “After work?”  
You nodded, nudging his nose with yours. “That would be amazing.”  
“Anywhere you want to go,” he smiled.   
“The diner down the road?” you asked with hopeful eyes.  
He chuckled. “Perfect.”  
He kissed you again as the door opened, signaling that your time was up. Major stood there with a raised brow and a light smirk on his lips.   
“Wanna explain why you’re making out with my sister?” he grinned at Ravi.  
“Because she’s cute?” Ravi asked, pulling you closer.  
You giggled. “Get over it, big brother.”  
You took his hand and left the closet, leading him back to the group. Liv smiled at your progress as Ravi sat in his chair, pulling you onto his lap. The others continued the game while you cuddled up with your new boyfriend and fell asleep.


	4. Bucky Barnes SMUT

Bucky Barnes  
Part Two  
A/N: Wow you guys really wanted a sequel.

The game eventually died and everyone returned to their own rooms – or each other’s. You and Bucky had been making eyes at each other all night, wanting nothing more than an excuse to retire to one of your rooms and continue what had begun in the closet.   
When the final pair of prying eyes left the room, Bucky stood before you and offered his hand. You took it eagerly, biting your lip as he pulled you from your seat and led you down the hall. His room was closer, so he took you there and led you inside before closing and locking the door.  
As soon as the door closed, you were pinned against it. Bucky’s hands held yours by your head as he lavished your lips, nipping and pulling with his teeth. You gasped into his mouth, spurring him on and leading him to suck on your lower lip. When he finally let go, you struck back, enticing his tongue into your mouth so you could capture it between your teeth.   
He held your hands in his metal one, his flesh hand sliding down your side. It slid under the hem of your shirt, running across your bare skin. You hummed and leaned into his touch, causing him to grin against your lips. He rubbed soft circles with his thumb, his rough, calloused hand leaving goose bumps on your skin.  
Distracting him with your teeth and tongue, you managed to wriggle your hands free. He was about to protest when you placed them on his chest, prying apart the two sides of his button down shirt so that you could run your hands over his bare skin. He hummed into your mouth as your nails raked through his chest hair, leaving a pleasant sting behind.   
He dropped his hands to your ass, pulling you roughly against him. You jumped, wrapping your legs around his waist, and his hands supported your thighs. Your hands held his neck as he backed away from the door, carrying you to the bed. He dropped you on the mattress, breaking the kiss to hover above you, his bright blue eyes glazed over with lust.  
You panted as you grinned up at him, resting your hands by your head submissively. He smirked at the gesure, grasping the hem of your shirt and pulling it up. He tore it over your head, nearly ripping it apart, before discarding it on the floor. He bit his lip as he ran his flesh hand over your exposed skin, dipping between your breasts before taking one in hand and squeezing it.  
You grabbed his metal hand to place it on your side, and his eyes widened in alarm. Your other hand reached up to caress his face soothingly.  
“I trust you,” you murmured, holding his hand to your hip. He nodded slowly, his hands joining together to knead your breasts. Your eyes fluttered closed at the sensation, only snapping open with a gasp on your lips when you felt his cold metal against your bare skin. He had torn off your bra, and one breast had skin-to-skin contact while the other had a delicious contrast being held by his metal appendage.   
He settled between your legs, lying atop you, holding his weight up by his arms as to not crush you. His mouth replaced his flesh hand, nipping and sucking at your breast, running his tongue over your hardened nipple. You gasped and arched your chest into him, tangling a hand in his hair.   
He continued his assault down your chest, kissing and nipping across your skin. His mouth entertained your belly while his fingers fumbled with the button and zipper of your jeans, sliding his fingers under the waistband and pulling them down your legs along with your panties. You gasped as the cold air hit your dampening heat and your legs spread of their own accord.   
Bucky growled low in his throat, his own arousal growing at the sight of your soaked sex. He loved the effect he had on you. He took one of your thighs in each hand and without warning, he plunged his face between your legs, lapping at your clit and circling your entrance. At your moans of approval, he wrapped his lips around your clit and sucked, moaning softly into your core. It was almost enough to push you over the edge. Your legs trembled on either side of his head, your hands gripping the sheets beneath you. Moans fell from your lips like prayer, morphing into screams of pleasure as he thrust a metal finger inside you. It was thicker than you expected and it hit your spot perfectly with every thrust. As he curled his finger and sucked at your clit, you came undone, your first orgasm washing over you. You screamed his name as he pulled back, crawling up to hover over you. You reached up and pushed his shirt from his shoulders, wanting more of him. Part of you was worn out from that first round, but once you saw his chiseled chest and the lusty gaze in his eye, you were ready to go again. You reached for the buckle of his pants and he happily assisted, ripping the fly open and shimmying out of his jeans. You kicked his boxers off before wrapping your legs around his waist, returning your arms to their previous position by your head.  
He rocked his hips against yours, his arousal pressing against your soaked entrance. You whimpered at the contact, lifting your hips to entice him into you. He could hold back no longer, jerking his hips forward and sliding into you in one solid movement. You both moaned in unison, and he reached up to pin your hands by your head. He angled his hips when he pulled out and plunged back in, hitting every pleasure spot insife you perfectly. He buried his face in your neck, moaning your name as he built up his own orgasm. You were quick to chase your second, your senses still heightened from earlier.  
His thrust became sloppy and erratic but no less pleasurable, slamming in and out of you at inhuman speeds. You moaned with every breath, unable to hold anything back.   
His grip on your hands weakened, allowing you use of your arms. You ran your hands down his side, raking your nails across his hips, knowing it drew him closer. He moaned into your neck as you did so, his thrusts speeding up if possible.   
You moaned his name as your secone release washed over you, and moments later, he was moaning yours, his hips finally slowing. With one final thrust, he stopped, panting against your skin as he laid atop you, still nestled inside you. He collapsed, laying all of his weight on you. You wrapped your arms around him, running your fingers through his hair.  
“I love you,” he murmured.  
You chuckled. “I love you too.”  
After some time, he pulled out and moved to lie beside you, taking you in his arms. You spent that night and the better part of the next day lying in bed.


	5. Charlie Bradbury

Charlie  
A/N: Let’s just say no one’s dead?

You pulled down the visor above you in the driver’s seat of your car, flipping open the mirror to check your makeup before you headed into Sam and Dean’s party. They were celebrating taking a break from hunting and had invited all of their friends over for beers and games.   
Deciding that your makeup was intact, you opened the door and slid out of the car. You adjusted your dress, a simple vintage number as you didn’t want to get too fancy, as you made your way to the front door, knocking as loud as you could since the door was thick and you were sure the drinking had already started.   
Dean opened the door with a grin, holding a bowl.   
“Drop in a trinket,” he instructed.  
You quirked a brow. “What for?”  
“It’s a game,” he grinned, and you were immediately wary. But you pulled a spare hair pin from your locks and dropped it in on top of everything else that had been collected.  
Everyone greeted you as you made your way in, Sam offering you your drink of choice. You took it with a smile and sauntered into the living room, sitting on the couch between Garth and Jo. Charlie was stretched out on the floor, Kevin was in a chair, Cas stood awkwardly to the side, and Sam and Dean were wandering around, fetching drinks and food.  
“What’s the bowl of trinkets for?” you asked Jo.  
She rolled her eyes. “I think the boys are planning on subjecting us to Seven Minutes in Heaven.”  
You snorted out a laugh. “Really?”  
“Any excuse they can get to get one of us alone,” she smirked.  
You giggled. “Not a very good plan considering they invited two different lesbians.”  
She snorted at the realization. “I hope I don’t get stuck with one of them.”  
Dean sat in a chair, holding the bowl of possessions. “Who wants to play Seven Minutes?”  
You groaned softly. “Really, Dean?”  
“What’s Seven Minutes?” Cas asked innocently.  
“It’s a game where two people get locked in a closet for seven minutes,” Charlie explained.  
The angel didn’t seem to grasp the concept, but he let Dean continue.  
“Who wants to go first?” Dean asked.  
No one volunteered, so Charlie raised her hand.  
“Go Charlie!” the older Winchester said, handing her the bowl. She closed her eyes and stuck in her hand. She felt something small and unsuspecting, so she pulled it out. Your eyes widened in realization at what she was holding.  
Dean grinned. “Charlie and (y/n)!”  
She stood willingly while you had to be forcefully pulled off the couch. Dean led you down the hall and shoved you into an empty spare closet, locking the door from the outside.  
You fumbled around, finding a light switch. The bulb was dull, not offering much light, but enough to see Charlie and the small room you were in.   
“You might want this,” she said, offering you your pin. You smiled and took it, stuffing it into your hair.   
“It’s kind of ironic that they decided to play Seven Minutes when two of the three women they invited are gay,” you chuckled.  
She let out a giggle. “Can I be honest?”  
You nodded. “Of course.”  
“I was excited when Dean mentioned it. I was actually hoping I would get you.”  
You chewed your lip. “Really?”  
She nodded, stepping closer. “I didn’t cheat, or anything. I was just really hoping that I would get yours. Whoever I ended up with, I would keep playing until I got stuck with you.”  
She stopped moving when she was standing just before you, close enough that you could feel her breath. You were just about the same height, so you could face her perfectly without either of you having to strain your necks.   
She rested her arms on your shoulders, enticing you to wrap yours around her waist. She leaned in and closed her eyes, and you followed suit. Tilting your head, you captured her lips, immediately melting. The redhead was a much better kisser than you could have ever imagined. You pulled her closer, your hands on her hips. She nipped at your lower lip, earning a gasp from you so that she could slide her tongue into your mouth. You groaned, sucking on the muscle, and she gasped in response. She rested one hand on your upper chest while the other cradled the back of your head, slender fingers tangling in your hair. Your hands slid just under the hem of her shirt, rubbing softly against her bare skin.  
She continued walking until your back hit the wall, allowing her to lean against you without knocking you over. Neither of you would have the strength to stand without leaning on one another. You slid one hand forward to grasp her ass, squeezing and pulling her closer. She moaned into your mouth, pulling back for a breath. You took advantage of her hazy state and began peppering kisses down her neck, nibbling until you found her weak spot – her collar bone. She gasped and tilted her head up to give you better access, allowing you to drag your tongue across the bone before gently sucking on it. Her hand tightened in your hair, urging you to continue. You slid one hand up her side, over her shirt, just enjoying the warmth of her skin under your fingers. You had dreamed about kissing her for so long.  
You heard the lock click out of place, meaning someone was about to open the door. And given that two women were sentenced to seven minutes alone, that someone would probably be Dean.  
Sure enough, the older brother stood on the other side of the door as it swung open. You both fixed your hair and clothes, standing side-by-side with interlaced hands, the only evidence that anything remotely spicy had happened being the bright red mark on Charlie’s collarbone.   
Dean stared at you two, mouth agape, as you sauntered confidently out of the closet and rejoined the group. You sat down and pulled Charlie down on your lap, where she remained for the rest of the party. You stole chaste kisses and tasted each other’s drinks, enjoying the look on Dean’s face as he soaked in the realization that you two were now an item.

*Smutty sequel?


	6. Draco Malfoy

Draco Malfoy

When Christmas break rolled around, several students stayed behind to enjoy the peace and quiet of a nearly empty castle. You came from a rough background, so ever since your first year, you never went home for the holidays. You would either stay with a friend- the Weasleys were very welcoming- or you would enjoy the luxurious school housing a significantly small amount of people for the time being.  
This year, you were joined by Draco, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, and Luna. Part of you worried that the Weasleys and Grangers would want their children home for Christmas, and wouldn’t Lucius and Narcissa want Draco home if only for the sake of their image? But they all insisted that they were fine, and you didn’t say another word about it.  
You all gathered in the Room of Requirement to enjoy hot drinks and play games. Harry had initially suggested the Gryffindor common room, but Draco whined about how he wouldn’t be caught dead in Gryffindor Tower, so you suggested the Room of Requirement as it was neutral territory.  
“We should play a game,” Luna piped up as you all sat in a circle.  
“What kind of game?” Hermione inquired, sipping her hot cider.  
“Seven Minutes,” Ron grinned goofily, turning to Harry for support. The brunet snorted awkwardly and turned his head.  
“If everyone else is alright with it,” he said.  
No one really protested, but no one showed much excitement, either. Ron waved his wand, materializing a bowl that held trinkets representing each of you. You managed a few rounds without having to go into the closet – first was Ron and Hermione, then Harry and Ginny, followed by Neville and Luna. When it finally came to you, you reluctantly stuck your hand in, feeling through the random collection of knick knacks.   
Your fingers wrapped around something small and metal and pulled it out. Examining it in your hand, it was a silver ring depicting the Slytherin crest. You bit your lip. There was only one Slytherin playing the game.  
Draco scoffed. “Really?”  
You rolled your eyes and stood, Ron ushering you to the closet. They weren’t very happy about your unexpected partner, but it was just a game, and it would be unfair to leave him out.  
Once the wardrobe was locked- and thankfully charmed to be sound proof- you turned to the blond, a grin on your lips. His arms found your waist, pulling you close to him as he swallowed your grin with his own.  
“God I hoped you got me,” he murmured between kisses. “I was about to enchant the bowl to make sure of it.”  
You let out a giggle, tangling a hand in his hair. “I definitely don’t want to be here with anyone else.”  
You had been secretly dating the Malfoy heir for some months now. Neither of you told anyone, with him not wanting to kill his reputation by being seen with a Gryffindor and you not wanting to deal with the backlash you’d get from your friends by getting friendly with Malfoy. Neither of you minded the secrecy. Instead, it made your secret meetings that much hotter. The thrill of someone catching you spurred you both on, heightening the adrenaline.   
Lips met in a clash of teeth and skin, hands pawing at clothes, pulling the other as close as possible. Draco’s hands held your hips, gripping tight enough that there were sure to be bruises in the shape of his fingertips. You had one hand fisted in his shirt while the other pulled at his blond locks, keeping his face close to yours. Your heads were tilted to allow a deeper kiss, his tongue intruding into your mouth and dancing with your own. A battle of dominance occurred, neither of you wanting to give up nor truly caring who won. He sucked your tongue into his mouth, biting down on it, earning a moan from your throat. When he paused to take a breath, you seized his lower lip, catching it between your teeth.  
He grinned against your mouth. “I’ve always liked your spark.”  
You let out a breathy laugh, looking up at him. “And I like your ego. That’s why we work.”  
You rested against the wall behind you, keeping your hands on his shoulders. He leaned over you, his hands against the wall on either side of your head to hold himself up. He stole chaste kisses from your lips between breaths, resting his forehead on yours.   
“I like this,” he murmured, nudging his nose against yours.  
You hummed in response. “What about it?”  
He chuckled. “Secret rendezvous to do what I please with you. Being able to call you mine without dealing with the rest of this stupid school.” He paused to kiss you lovingly. “Having you all to myself without interruption.”  
You smiled into the kiss. “Me too. I didn’t think I would; sneaking around, lying to my friends. But it’s exciting, having to be so careful.”  
He grinned. “I’m glad you approve. It shows what a great match we are.”  
You let out a laugh. “Or how barking mad we both are.”  
As he kissed you again, Ron pounded on the door. You were surprised they didn’t magically open the door to see if they could catch Malfoy attacking you.   
You pouted. “Time’s up.”  
He grinned, a devilish twinkle in his eye. “Not quite, love.” He wrapped an arm around you and waved his wand, and in a flash, you were standing in the Slytherin common room.   
“This is much cozier,” he commented, sitting on a large leather couch and pulling you down beside him. You rested your legs on his lap as he leaned forward, moving you to lie back against the pillow that sat against the arm of the couch.   
“Much better,” you murmured, wrapping your arms around his neck to continue what you had started in the Room of Requirement.

After two minutes of pounding on the door, Ron opened the wardrobe. His jaw dropped open when he found it empty, and the group spent the rest of the night wondering where Malfoy had taken you. Oh, they needn’t worry… You were perfectly happy.

*Smutty sequel?


	7. Draco Malfoy - SMUT

Draco Malfoy  
Part Two

Teeth tugged at skin and lips parted to exhale panting breaths and breathy moans. Fingers fumbled to rip off clothing, pushing at fabric and unbuttoning jeans.   
Your sweater had been discarded, leaving you in your bra and jeans. You had practically ripped through the buttons of Draco’s shirt, hastily pushing the fabric from his shoulders with his assistance. He hovered above you clad only in black jeans and socks.   
“I love the holidays,” he murmured as he peppered kisses down your neck, leaving his mark a dozen times over. He didn’t care how darkly he stained your skin; you were his, and his alone, and if you were concerned about it, you could magic the love bites away.  
“Why’s that?” you gasped as he bit down on your weak spot at the base of your neck. He never mentioned loving anything, save for your secret rendezvous.  
He licked and nibbled his way back up your neck, landing a passionate kiss on your lips. “More alone time with you.”  
Your heart warmed at the comment. You knew he enjoyed your times together, but he was never so emotional about it. He made a point to keep up his reputation at all times, even when you were alone and getting intimate.   
You ran your hands down his bare chest, lightly dragging your nails. He growled into your mouth, pinning both of your hands above your head with one of his own. You bit your lip at the act of possession, gazing up at him with lust in your eyes. It was usually around this time in the event that you would get interrupted, either by a bell or curfew or someone looking for one of you. It was an unpleasant consistency that never failed to come on cue.  
But now, everyone was gone for the holidays, and since none of the other stragglers cared where Draco was or had any idea that you were together, there was no one to rain on your parade.  
He kissed you strongly, rocking his hips against yours. You moaned into his mouth, sliding a hand up his chest and behind his head to tangle in his hair. He groaned, one hand gripping your hip hard enough to leave bruises on your soft skin.   
Your fingers danced down his chest, fumbling with the button of his jeans. His hand left your hip to help you push them off, his lips leaving yours to mark their way down your neck again. He kissed all over your chest, your accented cleavage and your clothed breasts.   
Once his legs were bare, his hand found the fastening of your jeans, pulling them from your hips. You lifted your waist to help him pull the fabric off, kicking it from your feet.  
“Your skin is amazing,” he breathed, one hand covering your breast. He pressed a kiss to your cleavage, settling his hips between yours. He slid a hand under your back to unclasp your bra, leaving your breasts exposed. Your breath hitched in your throat – this was further than you’d ever managed to get. You’d fantasized about going all the way with the blond, but you didn’t think it would actually get to happen.  
He sensed your hesitation and kissed under your jaw. “Why are you hesitating, love?”  
“Are you sure… you want…?”  
A switch seemed to flip in his mind as he looked at you. “Are you sure? I wasn’t trying to pressure you. I just thought… Look, if you don’t want to-“  
You pulled him into a kiss. “I’m not saying I don’t want to. I just… We’ve never made it this far. I just want to make sure that you’re sure about me, about us… If we do this, it can’t be a one-time thing.”  
He held your face. “Nothing about you is a one-time thing. I don’t want to be with anyone else.”  
You wrapped your legs around his waist and kissed him deeply. Your feet kicked at the waistband of his boxers, pushing them passed his hips. His hand fell to your panties, pulling them down your legs. You chewed your lip as you realized you were both stark naked and very close to taking the next step.  
“Are you sure?” he murmured, kissing your chin.  
You took in a breath. “Yes.”  
He grabbed his wand from where it had fallen on the floor and waved it, dimming the lights to make you more comfortable. Dropping it back on the floor, his hand danced down your belly, trying to calm your nerves. It slid between your legs, rubbing between your folds. You gasped at the contact. You weren’t a virgin, but it had been a long time since you’d been with a guy, and you had never been this intimate with Draco.  
He sucked on your chest and slid a finger inside you, pumping gently. You moaned weakly, tangling a hand in his hair. He smirked against your skin, enjoying the effect his ministrations had on you. His thumb rubbed your clit as his finger thrusted faster, drawing more delicious sounds from your throat.  
You began rocking your hips into his hand, whimpering when his finger left you. Your arousal heightened as you were desperate for more contact, thrusting the air in an attempt to get him between your legs.  
He pinned your hands above your head as he positioned himself between your legs. He rubbed himself against your wetness before slowly pushing inside you. You cried out as he filled you perfectly, wrapping your legs around his hips. He moaned and dropped his head to your shoulder, biting your skin.  
He immediately began thrusting, unable to hold back any longer. How he had gone so long kissing you without it turning into this, he had no idea. He couldn’t have imagined what he had been missing.  
You shamelessly moaned his name and rocked your hips to meet his thrusts. He grinned softly at you.  
“Keep moaning my name, love.”  
He angled his hips to pull out nearly all the way and then slam back into you, hitting the perfect spot inside you every time. You angled your hips to meet his thrusts even better, moans falling from your lips like a prayer.  
“I’m close,” you whimpered as your orgasm built up inside you, nearly pushing you over the edge. Draco moved one hand down your body and between your legs, fingers brushing over your clit. You moaned loudly at the overstimulation, your hips shaking under his ministrations. He rubbed as fast as he thrusted, and within moments, you came undone, screaming his name.  
His thrusts became sloppy and he lost rhythm, his orgasm soon following yours. He slowed to a stop inside you, burying his face in your neck.   
“You’re on birth control, right?” he murmured, realizing that you had used no protection.  
You nodded softly. “Magical birth control.”  
He hummed in response, slowly pulling out of you. He moved to lie beside you, taking you in his arms as he draped a blanket over the both of you. You smiled and snuggled into his embrace, spending the rest of the day lazing on the sofa.


	8. Ron Weasley SMUT

Ron Weasley – Seven Minutes  
A/N: Sequel.

After a few more rounds, everyone headed off to bed. You remained in the common room, enjoying the peace and quiet of having the room to yourself.  
Ron saw you stay behind and told his roommates he’d catch up later. He turned to sit beside you on the couch, the two of you being alone.   
You blushed as you leaned into his side, resting your head on his shoulder. He draped an arm around you, kissing your head.  
“Not tired?” he asked.  
You shook your head. “Don’t really feel like lying in bed.”  
“Maybe we could spend more time together.”  
You nodded. “That sounds nice.”  
Gentle fingers grasped your chin, tilting your head up to meet his eyes. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to yours. You melted against him, leaning in closer and resting your legs on his lap. He ran a hand from your calf to your thigh, leaving goosebumps on your skin.  
“Maybe we could continue what we were doing earlier,” he whispered huskily against your mouth.  
“Not here,” you countered. “Anyone could come back…”  
He nodded in understanding. He stood up, holding your hands to pull you up with him. “I know where we can go.”  
He led you out of the common room and down the hall. You wondered where he was leading you, and a grin split your lips when you saw him turn the corner into the Room of Requirement. People hardly came in, and it was easy to enchant so that no one could see you.  
He backed you into a wall, kissing you passionately. Your fingers tangled in his ginger locks as his hands found your hips. He tugged your waist to his, his hands sliding down to grip your ass. You jumped, wrapping your legs around his waist. He ground his hips against yours and you moaned shamelessly.   
He broke the kiss and peppered his lips down your neck. He easily found your sweet spot, nibbling and sucking a mark of claim onto your smooth skin. You moaned at his possessiveness, tugging at his hair. He tilted his head up, returning his lips to yours. You bit his lip, satisfied with the groan that tumbled from his throat.   
Using his waist to hold you to the wall, he slipped his hands under your shirt, sliding up your bare sides. He broke the kiss to peel the fabric over your head, eyes widening at the sight that met him. His hands ghosted over your bra-clad breasts, all flushed and demanding his attention. Your mouth fell open in a silent moan as he slid a hand under your bra, squeezing your breast. His other hand slithered around your back to unclasp the garment, tossing it to the floor where your shirt had landed.   
You bit your lip, suddenly insecure at having your chest exposed. Ron sensed your change in mood and dipped his head, taking a breast into his mouth. A moan flew from your mouth before you could stop it, arching your chest into his mouth and hand. He sucked at the skin, running his tongue over your hard nipple. Your hand tightened in his hair, pulling his face closer to your breast.  
He pulled away with a pop, holding your hips as he set you back on your feet. You pulled at his shirt, practically ripping it off. He knelt down before you, kissing down your abdomen. He nibbled and sucked at your skin as he reached your hips, unbuttoning your jeans. His fingers hooked in your waistband, pulling the denim down your legs. He took your panties between his teeth, looking up at you as he tugged them down to your feet. Your legs spread of their own accord, your fingers returning to his hair.   
With his hands on your hips, he leveled his face with your damp, throbbing heat. You were already panting heavily in anticipation. His tongue darted out, licking a stripe between your folds. Your mouth fell open in a loud moan as your fingers tightened in his locks. One hand slid to your ass, squeezing as he dove his tongue deeper into your heat. He sucked at your clit, holding your hips steady as your legs began to tremble. His tongue slid down to your entrance, pushing inside you and thrusting. You gasped, squealed, and moaned under his ministrations.   
The hand that was on your ass slid between your legs, He coated his fingers in your juices before thrusting them inside you. His tongue dragged over your clit, adding just enough pressure to have you screaming. His index and middle fingers thrusted in and out of you as he sucked on your clit. Your juices dripped down his hand as you neared your end, legs trembling and moans tumbling from your mouth like prayer.  
You moaned his name as your orgasm blasted through you. He removed his tongue and fingers and stood up, towering before you. You panted heavily as you fumbled with the button of his pants. He assisted you, pushing them down his legs and stepping out of them. You moaned at his arousal pressing against his boxers before pulling them off as well.   
His hands returned to your ass, lifting you up to wrap your legs around his waist. His arousal pressed against your soaking heat, drawing moan after moan from your lips.   
“Do you want this?” he asked huskily, kissing your jaw.  
“Yes,” you whimpered, securing your arms around his neck.  
“You’re on birth control, right?”  
You nodded frantically, playing with his hair.  
With a kiss to your lips, he thrusted inside you, filling you deliciously. You moaned his name, head falling back against the wall as he rocked against you. Skin slapped against skin, sweat pouring down both of your bodies. Ron leaned forward, kissing your neck. He nibbled and sucked in time with his thrusts, marking all over your chest.   
You scraped your nails down his chest, leaving your own marks on him. He groaned under your touch and you grinned, glad that you had the same effect on him as he had on you.  
His thrusts became faster, losing rhythm as you both neared your orgasms. The knot in your belly grew until it burst, your release pouring all over Ron’s arousal inside you.  
“Ahh!” you moaned, gripping his shoulders.  
“(y/n)!” he groaned, his thrusts slowing as his release spilled inside you. He slowly pulled out of you, lowering you to the ground once more.  
He kissed you gently, mumbling a spell to clean the both of you off so you could redress.   
“That was amazing,” he murmured as he collected your clothes from the floor.  
You nodded. “Yeah, it was.”  
“You wanna go out tomorrow?” he offered.  
You smiled. “That sounds perfect.”  
You headed back to your respective dorms, kissing goodnight as you parted ways. Neither of you got much sleep, both too lost in thought over what had happened.


	9. Reid Garwin

Reid Garwin

Just because Spencer Academy was elite and high-class, that didn’t mean it wasn’t inhabited by normal teenagers. Though the students thought higher of themselves than most people and believed that they owned the world, they still had the same feelings and urges as everyone else.  
And that meant that they still liked to gather in the library after hours with a bowl full of their personal belongings being passed around a circle of kids to determine who had to be locked in a closet with whom.  
You were sitting at the far end of a plush leather couch, knees bent against your chest and your arms wrapped around them. A few turns previous, you had unintentionally chosen Aaron, and he had practically forced himself on you, claiming that you were too hot to be with anyone but him. The storage room that you had been locked in was too far from the rest of the group and the music was too loud, so no one had heard you yelling at him to get away.   
You weren’t interested in continuing the game, especially after Aaron sauntered back to the group with a smug smirk on his face, but you stayed with the group for the sake of your friends. The women were outnumbered, so you didn’t want to leave them one short.  
The bowl of trinkets passed to Reid, who stuck his hand in with a lopsided grin. His fingers looped around a thin chain, pulling it from the collection. Your eyes widened as the pendant your mother had gotten you for your birthday sparkled in the light.  
“Reid and (y/n),” Pogue smirked, knowing of Reid’s crush on you and your feelings for him. You were still shaken up about your time with Aaron, so Kate had to practically drag you from your seat. You semi reluctantly followed Reid to the storage room, biting your lip as Kate locked the door.  
There was a dim light hanging from the ceiling, giving you just enough light to see the handsome face before you. He seemed to feel as awkward as you did, but he hid it better.  
Gloved hands rested on your hips and your body stiffened. You’d had a crush on the broody blond since you first began attending Spencer, but you were shy, and part of you wondered if he would behave the same way Aaron did.   
Reid sensed your hesitation and one of his hands grasped your chin, tiling your head up to meet his gaze. Under his brooding expression, you could see a softness in his eyes. Your own eyes widened and you chewed your lower lip. His thumb caressed your chin softly, allowing reassurance to wash over you.  
He tilted his head and leaned in, and you stiffened again. He noticed and pulled away, a frown on his lips. Your hands fisted in his shirt, preparing for him to attack like Aaron had.  
“Sorry,” he mumbled. “I thought… Pogue said… I’m sorry.” He dropped his hands, and your heart plummeted to your stomach.  
“Reid, no, I just…” You crossed your arms over your chest and he raised a brow.  
“What did Aaron do?”  
You looked up at him in surprise. “He didn’t do anything, he just… he tried to…”  
His hand rested on your cheek and you couldn’t help but lean into the warmth.  
“I won’t force anything,” he murmured, resting his forehead on yours. “I hate him for hurting you like that.”  
You shuffled closer. “What did Pogue say about me?”  
His eyes widened. “What do you mean?”  
“Earlier, when you apologized… you mentioned Pogue. Did he say something about me?”  
He took in a breath. “He said that you had a thing for me and that I should just go for it and make a move.”  
You looked up into his baby blue eyes. “He was right.”  
Reid raised a brow. “Was he now?”  
You nodded. “Especially the last part.”  
A grin split his lips and he leaned in, tilting his head. You leaned into the hand on your cheek as your lips connected. Sparks exploded in your mind as his arms slid around your waist, pulling you to his chest. Your arms wound around his neck, one hand tangling in his hair. He slowly walked you backwards until your back hit the wall, and you jumped to wrap your legs around him. He slid one hand down to rest on your ass, holding you against him.   
He pulled back for a breath before kissing you again, more passionately. His tongue slid across your lower lip, silently asking for entrance. You obliged with a groan; all of your daydreams were now coming to life. You’d wanted to kiss Reid since the day you met him.  
He gave you every opportunity to pull away, not moving further unless you allowed him. You were surprised and touched by his gentleman nature. While Aaron had made you fearful of contact, Reid made you feel safe and left you wanting more.  
He pulled back and kissed your jaw before peppering kisses down your neck. Your head fell back against the wall and your lips parted with a pant. Your breaths came hot and heavy as Reid’s lips danced across your skin. His hands rubbed at your sides, teasing the hem of your shirt as his kissed skimmed lower. Your hands tangled in his hair, having already knocked off his black beanie so that you had more to grab. You tugged just the right spot and earned a growl from low in Reid’s throat, sending a chill up your spine.  
His fingers danced under your shirt and his lips dragged across the swell of your breasts when loud banging sounded on the door. Your eyes snapped open and you were brought from your lustful mind, looking around the dark closet. Reid looked up at you, standing up straight and keeping his arms around your waist. He kissed you sweetly as the door swung open, revealing Caleb and Pogue.  
“It’s about time,” Pogue grinned. Caleb elbowed him and quirked a brow.  
“Where’s your hat, man?”  
You plucked it from the floor and slid it onto your own head, smirking up at the blonde. He grinned in response and took your hand in his, lacing your fingers. You spend the rest of the game sitting on his lap, refusing to relinquish custody of the black beanie, while he refused to relinquish his hold on your waist.

*Smutty sequel?


	10. Reid Garwin SMUT

Reid Garwin  
Part Two

A/N: I normally don’t take suggestions for this series, but Aaron needs a good punch in the face and I was glad someone else knew the fandom.

The game eventually ended with people coupling off and taking their leave. Aaron left with Kyra on his arm and that stupid, smug smirk on his lips. Reid glanced at you before glaring at Aaron, clenching his fist and approaching the egomaniac.  
“What do you want?” Aaron groaned, looking at the blond. All he received in response was gloved knuckles slamming into his nose bridge, cracking it sufficiently. Blood dusted Reid's knuckles as he pulled his hand away, and more leaked from Aaron's nose like water from a fountain. Kyra screamed, partly out of anger and partly out of fear, while your hands clasped over your mouth in surprise. You could hear Pogue, Caleb, and Tyler laughing behind you.   
Aaron growled and turned to take a swing at Reid, who ducked out of the way. He fell forward, tripping over his shoes and landing on his face. Laughter erupted from the crowd, save for Kyra, who was glaring at you as though you had tripped him.  
Reid stepped away, throwing his arm around your shoulder. He led you out of the library and down the hall towards his dorm.

He unlocked the door and held it open for you. There were an odd number of students in his building, so he got a room to himself. You looked around, chuckling at the condition of his belongings. Clothing littered the floor, empty soda cans decorated the dresser. There was a scent in the air, a mix of woodsy cologne and personal musk, that made the room seem so… Reid.   
He sat on the bed and patted the space beside him. You sat atop the rumpled black comforter, snuggling into his side.  
“I know it’s messy,” he commented. “I don’t have people over much.”  
“I’ll have to change that,” you smiled, looking up at him.  
He grinned, resting a hand on your cheek and leaning in to capture your lips. You melted against him, turning so that you could throw one leg over his lap. He smirked against your mouth, his hands resting on your thighs as they straddled his lap. Your arms wound around his neck, tangling in his hair as his hands slid up under your shirt. A shiver ran up your spine as his cold hands caressed your bare skin.  
Your own hands slid down his chest, fisting in his baggy shirt. His hands snaked further up your back, pulling fabric as he went. Your arms raised over your head so he could practically rip the shirt off before tossing it aside. A spark of confidence surged through you and you dropped your hands to the bottom of his shirt, tugging it upwards. He grinned at your enthusiasm and helped you pry it off along with the tank top he wore underneath.  
His arms wrapped around your waist before he shifted, turning so that he could lie you down on the bed and hover above you. He pinned your hands on either side of your head, settling his hips between your legs. You whimpered at the contact, looking up at him with lustful eyes.  
He leaned down to kiss you, full of passion and lust. A moan slipped through your lips before you could stop it, and the sound spurred him on. He rocked his hips against yours and your lips fell open to release a gasp. Holding both of your hands in one of his, he slid the other down around your back, unclasping your bra. He released your arms so that you could hold them out and wiggle of the lingerie, watching as it joined your shirt on the floor.   
You reached down to fumble with his belt and he smirked, deciding to assist you. He sat up on his knees, looping the leather from the buckle before unbuttoning his jeans as well. You kicked at the fabric, trying to push it off with your feet. He wiggled out of his jeans, leaving him in his boxers as he leaned over you again, undoing the button and zipper of your jeans. You lifted your hips so he could pull the garment off, quickly followed by your panties.   
A low growl emanated from his throat as his eyes scanned your naked form. You bit your lip at the hungry look in his eye, shivering beneath him. Pinning your hands again, he leaned down and smashed his lips to yours. You moaned at his possessiveness as his tongue slipped between your lips without waiting for permission. Your mouth opened, allowing him to explore all he wanted to.   
"You don't know how long I've wanted you," he groaned, parting his lips from yours so he could trail them down your chest.  
Your teeth clamped down on your lower lip to suppress a moan as your chest arched towards his mouth. "How long?"  
"Well," he murmured, taking one breast in hand and kneading out with just the right amount of pressure, "I've had a crush on you since the day we met." He took your other breast in his mouth, tongue swirling around your nipple until it was erect and then sucking on the bud. "But do you remember the homecoming dance last year?"  
All you could manage was a nod as he continued his assault on your breasts.  
"Do you remember the dress you wore?" He groaned, an indication that he recalled it clearly. "Low neckline to reveal this beautiful cleavage. A slit up the side to show off your gorgeous legs. I nearly took you right there at the dance, but I didn't think you liked me."  
A whimper fell from your lips as his hands skimmed lower, dancing over your hips. "It's funny you say that, because I felt the same way when I saw you in that tux with the bowtie."  
He chuckled, peppering kisses across your stomach. He slipped lower until he was between your legs, lustful eyes glancing up to gauge your reaction. Your head was pressing back into the pillows, teeth tugging at your lip in anticipation.  
He hooked his arms under your legs, resting a leg atop each of his shoulders. His hands gripped your ass, squeezing as he kissed your folds agonizingly gently.  
You rocked your hips without meaning to, pressing your heat closer to his face. He chuckled at your eagerness, diving in. His tongue slipped between your folds, licking a long line from your entrance to the top of your clit. Your breath caught in your throat, leaving you gasping for air as he repeated the motion. His lips wrapped around your clit and sucked hard, and all of your self control shattered. You moaned loudly, uncaring of how desperate you sounded. The blond between your legs groaned in approval, the noise vibrating against your core and adding to your arousal.   
Your fingers dug into the pillows beneath your head as you tried to keep your hips still, but it was hard to manage when the hottest guy at Spencer had his tongue all over your lady parts.  
He slid one hand over your hip, holding your lower half still. He kept his eyes on you as his tongue slipped into your entrance. Moans fell from your mouth like prayer, your toes curling in pleasure.  
His tongue pulled out to swirl around your clit before sucking hard, his nails digging into your skin. You felt a familiar tingle in your lower abdomen, something you dreamed of feeling whenever you were around Reid.   
Your moans came louder and less controlled, sound emanating from your throat with every breath you took. He could tell you were close, and he grinned against your heat. Both of his hands rested on your hips, keeping you still as he flicked his tongue over and over against your clit. Your wall broke and your orgasm overtook you, and he sucked the bundle of nerves until you were seeing stars.  
"Fuck," you panted as he finally slowed down and pulled away. You were breathless, gasping for air, still clutching the pillow.  
He hovered over you, propping himself up with one hand while the other pushed off his boxers. He grinned at the blissful expression on your face, leaning down to kiss you.  
"I'm not done with you," he smirked, earning a whimper from you. Your hands trailed down his chest, nails scraping his skin, grinning as his eyes closed in pleasure. When you reached his hips, you glanced down, jaw dropping at his size. You looked back up at him, kissing him passionately. You didn't even mind the taste of yourself on his lips.  
He rocked his hips against you, and you moaned as you felt his arousal pressing against your entrance. You spread your legs and he slid in easily, filling you perfectly. You moaned loudly at the feeling, taking a hand in his pale blond locks.  
He pulled nearly all the way out before slamming back in, and you gasped in response.  
"Do that again," you moaned, wrapping your legs around his waist.  
He obliged, repeating the action several times until you were once again a moaning mess beneath him.  
He found a rhythm, rocking his hips against yours, filling you repeatedly.   
"Fuck, faster," you whimpered, that familiar tingle in your belly returning. The rope inside you was being pulled tighter and tighter, and with a couple more thrusts from Reid, it snapped, spilling moans from your lips. His name fell somewhere in the mix and he moaned in approval. His thrusts lost their rhythm as he chased his own orgasm, and you kissed him passionately. As your hands tugged his hair, his own dam broke and he moaned your name, thrusting faster until he finally stopped, resting inside you.  
He kissed you gently, lovingly, before burying his face in your neck. He reluctantly pulled out, moving to lie beside you. He opened his arms, inviting you to cuddle into his side. You obliged, head resting on his chest with a soft sigh.  
"You're mine," he murmured, kissing your hair.  
You giggled softly. "All yours."


	11. Felix

Felix

Neverland was quiet as you and the boys sat around the fire, uncharacteristically calm. It was the first time you’d ever experienced boredom on the island, and you imagined the boys felt the same.  
“How can we have run out of games?” Marco, one of the younger boys inquired.  
“We’ve played everything,” Devin groaned.  
You chewed your lip. Surely there was something you could do with the boys to pass the time?  
Pan sat on a log with the group, smirking at everyone. “There’s a game we can play. Its called Seven Minutes in Heaven.”  
You raised a brow at him. “You want a bunch of boys to play Seven Minutes in Heaven?”  
He shrugged. “Could be fun.”  
“What’s Seven Minutes in Heaven?” Marco wondered.  
“It’s a game," you explained. "Two people get chosen from a bowl of names and they have to go into a closet or secluded area together for seven minutes."  
“We don’t have a closet,” Felix reminded the leader.  
Pan looked around. He waved his hand over a clearing in the camp, and a tent materialized. “We’ll use that.”  
He snapped his fingers, conjuring a bowl full of paper scraps hiding the names of the boys – and you. He set the bowl in your lap with a smirk on his lips. “As the only girl on the island, you get to go first.”  
You rolled your eyes, reaching in and clenching your fingers around a piece of paper. Withdrawing it, you unfolded it to read the name hidden within.  
Felix.  
You ignored your heart thumping in your chest as your eyes met Felix's across the fire. Pan all but shoved you towards the empty tent, magically locking the two of you inside.  
The tent was empty – just walls sturdy enough to not be blown over by the wind. There was no furniture, though you were uncertain if Pan had intentionally left out a bed to discourage intimacy or if he had simply forgotten. He wasn’t a very intimate person himself.  
You looked around, chewing your lip. It was a habit you had when you didn’t know what to say. Felix's features held their natural, neutral expression. He was either as nervous as you were but hiding it well, or he simply didn’t care about being locked in a secluded room with you.  
“Hey,” you began, trying to break the tension, “were you there when Jake almost-“  
Your nervous rambling was cut short by warm lips enveloping yours, much softer and kinder than you had expected. Whatever word was left in your throat melted into a hum of approval as you parted your lips to return the kiss. Your eyes fluttered closed of their own accord as warm, rough hands cupped your cheeks, a callused thumb gently brushing your skin. Your hands rested on his arms, unsure of what else to do with them. You were awkward and shy, and even Felix's mouth working against yours could only do so much to ease your nerves.  
"Relax," he murmured between kisses. His hands slid down to your hips, pulling your torso against his. Your hands rested on his chest, clutching the fabric of his cloak. He ground his hips against yours, earning a gasp from your lips. His tongue took the opportunity to slide into your mouth, and your eyes rolled to the back of your head. You let one hand slide up to tangle in his hair, tugging at his dirty blonde locks. He groaned into your mouth, his hands sliding down to land on your ass. The movement pulled you closer, your chest flush against his.   
The door of the tent blew open, revealing Pan and the boys. You reluctantly parted, looking up at Felix.  
"Your time is up," Pan stated with a smirk. Felix led you out of the tent and returned to his seat on the log. You took your spot, watching as the other boys tried desperately to draw your name from the bowl.

A couple of hours later, the boys had all gone to bed. Pan was up patrolling the island, and you were sitting by the dying fire, gazing into the glowing embers.  
A hand on your shoulder caught your attention and you looked up. Felix stood beside you, his expression softer than usual.  
"Hey," you greeted lamely.  
"Hey," he repeated. "Come with me."  
You nodded, standing to follow him. He led you through the camp, piquing your curiosity.  
"Where are we going?" you inquired. You soon realized you were heading towards his personal hut. He held open the door, allowing you to saunter in first.  
"I was thinking we could finish what we started earlier," he explained. Before you could reply, his hands were on your hips, holding you to his chest.  
"So it wasn't just because of the game?" you asked, looking up at him.  
He shook his head. "The game gave me an excuse, but I've always felt something for you. I just don't know what it is. I've never felt it. You don't really get emotional on Neverland."  
You nodded in understanding, arms snaking around his neck. "Do you get physical?"  
He grinned, leaning in to kiss you. "We do now."  
You stood on your toes to meet him halfway. He kissed you with more passion than usual, and you felt it through your body. Every fiber of your being sparked with excitement.  
He parted your lips easily, not that you fought him on it, and slid his tongue into your mouth. He caressed your tongue with his before sucking it into his mouth, and it took all you had to stifle a moan. He shrugged off his cloak, revealing the simple tunic he wore beneath. You ran your hands down his chest, humming softly as you felt his chiseled muscles beneath the fabric.  
You parted for breath, staring up at him. He kissed your forehead before resting his against it.  
"Do you want to stay here tonight?" he asked softly. Your eyes widened. You'd dreamed about spending the night with the scarred lost boy but you'd never imagined it would be a real experience.  
"I'd love to," you admitted. He smiled, taking your hand in his and leading you to the bed that sat against one wall of the tent. He gestured for you to sit, letting you get comfortable before he sat beside you. He pulled the blanket up as he lied down, opening his arms to you. You snuggled into his side, your head on his chest. His arms secured around you, head resting on yours. You fell asleep, cozy and warm in his arms.

*I'm totally down for a smutty sequel. Any votes?


	12. Felix SMUT

Felix  
Part two

Consciousness found you during the night, waking your senses just enough to remember where you were and whose arms were secured around your waist. A warm feeling if comfort settled in your chest at the memory and you scooted back, trying to snuggle against the broad chest behind you.  
Something poked your lower back as Felix pulled you closer in his sleep. A blush dusted your cheeks at the realization and you rolled over in his arms to see if he was awake. You were met by the sight of a still sleeping Felix, blond curls splayed around his head and hanging in his face. His lips were parted as he pulled you closer, hips rocking against yours in his sleep. A whimper escaped your throat and your eyes widened, hoping you hadn't woken him.  
That little noise was all he needed. Grey-blue eyes opened to peer sleepily at you before his senses awoke and he realized the position you were in.  
"Hey," he murmured softly. You simply nodded in response, fearing what noise you would let out should you try to speak.  
He glanced down at your intertwined legs and smirked. "Did I wake you?"  
You nodded. "It's fine," you whispered.  
He hummed softly, rocking his hips against yours. Your eyes fluttered closed and your lips parted to release a sigh. He grinned, rolling over to hover above you. Your eyes opened wide to look up at him, hands lying by your head. He pinned your wrists to keep them there, settling between your legs.  
"Should we finish what the game started?" he whispered, dipping his head to pepper kisses down your neck. Your head fell back to give him more access, your mouth falling open in a silent moan.  
"As much as I love that expression, it isn't an answer," he teased, rocking your lips. "Do you... not want to?"  
Your eyes snapped to his face. "I want to," you replied a tad too eagerly. He grinned at you.  
"I'm just... Nervous," you admitted.  
"Focus on me," he murmured, claiming your lips. You nodded, returning the kiss and closing your eyes. He pinned both of your hands with one of his, his free hand tangling its slender fingers in your hair. You whimpered, lips parting to allow his tongue passage into your mouth. His tongue swirled around your own before he sucked the muscle into his mouth. You moaned into his mouth, knowing that if there was any light, he could see how dark your blush was.  
He pulled back for a second and closed his eyes. A sound wave seemed to hit the tent and you peered up at him quizzically.  
"Sound proof," Felix smirked. "I want to hear you. I don't want the entire island to hear you."  
You bit your lip as he dipped his head and assaulted your neck. Your head turned to the side to allow him more access, which he gratefully explored. Thin lips danced across the skin, licking and sucking here and there. As his teeth latched on to the spot where your neck connected to your shoulder, you knew there would be a mark in the morning.  
That thought turned you on more.  
Your hips wiggled, bucking against his. He chuckled at your impatience, his free hand wandering under your tunic. His fingers slid under the fabric, the skin-to-skin contact drawing a gasp from your lips. He pushed the fabric up to your arms, which you raised so he could remove the garment. He then pulled that the piece of fabric that acted as a bra, leaving your torso completely exposed.  
You resisted the urge to cover yourself, but your arms still twitched. Felix noticed and leaned down to kiss you reassuringly. "It's alright, lost girl. You're beautiful."  
You stared at him. He'd never called you "beautiful" or "lost girl" before.  
He kissed down your torso, causing your back to arch to meet his lips. His slender fingers hooked into the waistband of your pants, pulling them off along with your panties. Your legs tried to cross automatically, but he gently parted them by lying between them.  
"We're uneven," you gasped, looking at his layers of clothing.  
He smirked, sitting up on his knees. He let go of your wrists so he could pull his shirt over his head, and you bit your lip as you looked at his chest. You reached out, fingers running down his muscled torso. He hummed in approval, standing and kicking out of his pants and boxers.  
You bit your lip as his nakedness settled atop yours, your legs spreading to wrap around his waist.  
"Are you sure about this, my lost girl?" he asked, kissing just below your ear.  
You nodded eagerly. "I want you."  
That was all the confirmation he needed. He positioned himself at your entrance, smashing his lips to yours as he pressed inside. You whimpered at the contact, his arousal stretching you pleasantly. He gave you a moment to adjust before pulling out and slamming back in. Your head fell back against the pillows, your back arching in pleasure at the angle he hit. He brought one hand down to grip your breast, kneading and squeezing, rolling your nipple between his thumb and forefinger. You whimpered softly, biting your lip to quiet yourself.  
He shook his head. "I want to hear you." He ducked his head to bite your neck and a moan ripped from your lips.  
He found a rhythm, pulling almost all the way out and plunging back inside you. You moaned shamelessly with every thrust.  
Confidence surged through you and you tightened your legs around him, rolling over so that he was beneath you. He grinned up at you, his hands on your thighs. You rocked your hips, angling so that his arousal hit that perfect spot inside you.  
You leaned forward, holding yourself up by placing your hands on his chest. The new angle allowed him to hit deeper, and he rocked his hips in time with yours, a loud moan ripped from your throat. You gave up on trying to suppress them, instead panting and whimpering as your pace increased.  
You felt your climax nearing, and Felix could sense it as well. One hand remained on your hip, guiding your rhythm, while the other slid between your bodies. His skillful fingers rubbed at your clit, adding another layer of pleasure to your throbbing core. You moaned with every breath, eyed squeezing shut as your orgasm overwhelmed you. You whimpered his name, your legs beginning to shake from the stimulation.  
He flipped you back over so that he could control his thrusts. He pounded into you relentlessly, still drawing gasps from your lips. He grunted as his own release came into focus, his head falling to your neck. You raked your nails over his hips to push him over the edge. He let out a moan that ended in your name, hips slamming against yours as fast as they could.  
He pressed into you one last time, groaning into your skin. You brought a shaky hand up to rest in his mop of blond hair, panting softly. He pulled out and laid beside you, pulling you into his arms.  
"I think we should play that game more often," you breathed, your hand resting on his chest and your head on his shoulder.  
He chuckled. "Only if it ends like this."


	13. Loki Laufeyson

Loki Laufeyson

You were the least enthused to be sitting in a circle, watching a bowl full of names be passed around the group. Well, perhaps the only other person less excited about this arrangement than you was Loki, but he was also the reason you were unhappy. If he wasn't playing the stupid game, you'd be able to forget about the fight and enjoy some closet time with someone else (purely for ensuring jealousy from the god, of course). But seeing as he was sitting across from you, all you wanted to do was curl up on your couch and hide.  
"Reindeer's turn," Tony stated, holding the silver bowl full of torn paper scraps in front of the black-haired man's face. Loki grumbled to himself as his slender fingers jostled the mix of names, closing his eyes as he pulled a scrap out to hand to the billionaire.  
"Alright, in you go," Tony instructed, pushing the god down the hall towards the closet.  
He had decided to put a twist on the game - once you drew a name from the bowl, you were sent to the closet by yourself, not knowing which name you drew until the other person joined you.  
When he was safely locked away, Tony turned to you with a half frown. "You're up, (nickname)." He displayed the unfolded piece of paper on which your name was scribbled. With a sigh, you rose from your seat and shuffled down the hall.  
The hall and closet were equally dark as to add to the mystery of the game. You slipped inside quietly, closing the door behind you.  
"Which unlucky mortal did I unknowingly choose as my game partner?" Loki inquired, a bored tone in his voice.  
"The one who doesn't understand you," you replied bitterly. He sighed sharply. You knew he felt bad for the fight.  
You had been dating the god for several months when your first fight erupted. It had been about his heritage - his Jotun heritage. You told him that you accepted who he was no matter what, and that Odin's opinion was unimportant. He'd argued that you didn't know what it was like to live in someone else's shadow, and that you didn't understand who he was or how he felt.   
The night had ended with screaming from both of you and crying on your part before you had stormed out of his apartment, slamming the door behind you.  
That was weeks ago, and you hadn't spoken since. What were the chances that he would draw your name and the two of you would be forced together now?  
He sighed again. "I'm sorry, (y/n)."  
You raised a brow. Loki was apologizing?  
"Sorry for what?" you murmured. "You were right. I don't understand. I'm just a pathetic mortal who's fallen hopelessly in love with you. I have no idea how you're feeling."  
The bitterness in your words hurt, and knowing he put that tone in your voice felt like a knife through his heart.   
"I didn't mean that," he replied softly. "I didn't mean any of it. I was angry and hurt and not used to someone caring so truly for me. Queen Frigga cared, but not in the way you do. It... It scared me. So I pushed it away."  
"I tried pushing back," you reminded him. "But I didn't think you wanted me to anymore. I thought you wanted me gone."  
"No, darling," he replied quickly, and you could hear his steps shuffling to get closer to you. "Not at all. I want you close, always. I value your opinion of me more than anything else. But I was being ignorant and stupid, and I didn't see how important you were until it was too late."  
Cool hands gently grasped your cheeks. A forehead pressed against yours, and you let out a sigh st the familiarity. Loki tilted your head up, his lips ghosting over yours. You could feel his hot breath on your lips. You stood on your toes and closed the distance, wrapping your arms around his neck. His hesitation melted away, his arms securing around your waist. Your lips molded perfectly against his, like jigsaw pieces being placed together. His hands slid down to your thighs, gripping you enough to lift you from the ground. He pinned you to the wall as your legs wrapped around his waist, keeping him as close as he could get.   
His kisses were hot but respectful, as though he were pouring his emotions into every press of his lips. He nipped at your lower lip, tugging it between his teeth, then kissing it again like an apology. You had one hand fisted in his shirt, the other tangling in his hair. He kept one hand on your hip, the other sliding up and down your side.  
"Am I forgiven?" he whispered, pulling back just long enough to gauge your reaction.  
You panted softly in response. "No more fights?"  
He nodded quickly. "No more fights."  
"Then yes." He could hear the smile in your voice and he grinned, kissing you again. His thin lips trailed down your jaw, tracing your skin like it was brand new to his touch. He continued down your neck, reveling in the gasps and whimpers he drew from your mouth. He found your weak spot where your neck joined your shoulder and he bit down ever so gently, just enough to send a shock through your body. Your bit your lip to stifle a moan, tugging at the raven locks you had twisted in your fingers.  
"How I've missed you," he murmured, burying his face in your neck.  
"Me or my body?" you questioned, half joking. He lifted his head to press his forehead against yours. You could feel more than see his eyes gazing into yours.  
"All of you," he murmured. "Your smile. Your laugh. The way you dance when you're excited. The way you bite your lip when you're thinking. The clothes you wear to do housework. The clothes you wear when you're trying to seduce me..."  
He kissed you lovingly, full of emotion and sincerity. It was truly and completely Loki, and he was all yours.

*of course Loki is open for a smutty sequel.


	14. Mal

Mal  
A/N: First time writing this fandom. I never intended to be a fan but I watched the second one and fell face first into the fandom.  
Anyone down to roleplay?

Your teeth clamped down on the chewing gum in your cheek, mashing it into submission. You pressed it between your lips, blowing into it to form a bubble. As it popped, you leaned back against the wall behind you. The closet was dark, offering little light to even see the wall opposite you.  
In order to welcome kids from the Isle to Auradon, Ben had decided to host a sort of welcoming party. He gathered all of the Auradon kids who could stand to spend quality time with the kids from the Isle and had everyone meet in the common room.   
The kids had been here for a couple months already, but few students made them feel welcome. You had tried, but they had quickly decided that they didn't need your kindness, and brushed you off.  
Somehow Ben's meet-and-greet turned into about a dozen teenagers playing Seven Minutes in Heaven. Someone had suggested that the best way to play was to have one person draw a name from the bowl, then enter the closet without reading the slip. It was your turn, so you were waiting anxiously in the closet for your unknown suitor to join you.  
When the door opened, there was no mistaking the mop of royal purple hair that entered the closet.  
"Mal?" you greeted, unsure of how else to respond.  
"(Y/n)," she returned. "So, the entire game is about locking two people in a closet?"  
You nodded, though she couldn't see it. "The idea is for them to... kiss, or something. But we don't have to do anything."  
She hummed as though in thought. "So it's about intimacy?"  
"Yeah," you breathed.  
"Well," she let out a light chuckle, "I guess it's confession time."  
You titled your head. "Confession?"  
You heard her shift and could suddenly feel her presence standing just in front of you. Your heart beat increased at her close proximity.  
"I have a confession to make," she murmured. Her hands rested against the wall on either side of your head, trapping you before her. "Since my first day at Auradon, I was attracted to you. I thought it was just a silly crush so I ignored it. Why would a princess like you ever want to be with someone from the Isle? But the more I saw you, the more butterflies flapped in my stomach, and the more I wanted to be around you. So. I might have a serious crush on you, and I thought you should know."  
Your arms lifted, your hands coming to hold the backs of her shoulders. You pulled her closer, tilting your head and crashing your lips against hers. She gasped in surprise, but quickly gave into the kiss. Her arms wound around your neck, pulling you as close as she could. Her kisses were shy and possessive all at once - like she was afraid to love you, and at the same time, never wanted to let you go.  
"It's okay," you whispered between kisses, gently pecking her lips. "I don't care where you're from. I have a crush on you too. I just want to be with you."  
She smiled against your mouth, kissing you with more intensity. Her hesitation melted away at your words, and she tangled a gloved hand in your hair. Your arms lowered to hold her waist, one hand rubbing the small of her back, the other secured at her hip. Her tongue pressed against your lips, and you happily granted her access. You'd wanted to kiss her since the day you met.  
"You don't want to talk about this?" she broke the kiss to ask with a hint of surprise in her voice.  
You were panting for breath as you replied, "What's there to talk about? You like me and I like you. I didn't think you were the kind who wanted a label."  
She chuckled. "I like you." She attacked your lips again with more ferocity. Her tee tugged at your lip, pulling gasps and groans from your throat. You decided to return the favor, slipping your hands over her shoulders, beneath her leather jacket. You pushed it from her frame, letting it drop to the floor. Your hands then slid under her shirt, rubbing her bare sides and reveling in the way she wiggled under your touch.  
"For a princess," she murmured, tugging at your locks, "you don't play fair."  
You grinned, dipping your head to press your lips along her jaw. "What's the fun in playing fair?"  
She pulled back to suck in a breath, her forehead resting against yours. She smiled softly at you, a genuine smile rather than her usual smirk. She pecked your lips gently before breathing out a sigh.  
"Shall we relocate?" she asked. "I'm not really digging this party."  
You hummed as if to think about it. "Relocate to where?"  
"My room?" she offered. "We could continue this... Or we could just talk. I just want to spend time with you without someone else walking in. And I definitely don't want anyone else drawing your name."  
You giggled at her possessiveness. "Yeah, let's go. We have some... catching up to do."  
With one more kiss to your lips, she murmured a rhyme under her breath. In the blink of an eye, you were in her bedroom, and you couldn't help but let out a snicker. The usual white decor of an Auradon dorm was replaced with deep purple and hot pink, giving the room a definite "Mal" vibe.  
Her arms wrapped around your waist. "This is much better."  
You nodded in agreement. "It is."  
She led you to her bed and sat down, patting the space beside her. You joined her, resting your head on her shoulder. Few words were spoken as you sat with her, your clean, manicured fingers intertwined with her rough, paint-chipped digits. You just enjoyed each other's company, and a newfound appreciation for Seven Minutes in Heaven.


	15. Legolas Greenleaf

Legolas Greenleaf

A/N: Modern teenager AU.

The teenagers of Middle Earth were gathered in your empty house. Your parents were away on business with Thorin and his crew, leaving you and your friends alone for the weekend.   
After many movies and snacks, you were seated in your living room, sandwiched on the couch between Bilbo and Legolas. It was only because the elf's father was also away on business that he was allowed to participate - his father didn't trust yours, thanks to your Elven father consorting with a Dwarven maid to create you. You and Legolas were casual friends, but you rarely got to spend time together.  
Kili excitedly suggested that the gang play Seven Minutes in Heaven, despite you and Tauriel being the only females at the party. Everyone agreed, and you scribbled names on pieces of paper. Bilbo folded them and placed them in a bowl, which Kili shook to mix up the scraps before passing the bowl to you.  
"The hostess goes first," he grinned.  
With a sigh, you introduced your hand to the bowl. You plucked a name from the bottom and passed it to Kili to read aloud.   
"(Y/n) and Legolas," the brunet grinned. You forced yourself off the couch, willing your legs, which had turned to jelly at the mention of the blond's name, to move you to the hall closet. It was decently sized and rarely used, so there was aplenty of space. Once Legolas was trapped inside with you, Kili closed the door.  
Though your time with Legolas was limited, you'd developed feelings for him. He always made you feel happy and safe. He made butterflies erupt in your belly and fireworks ingite in your chest.  
"I'm glad you could make it," you murmured, attempting small talk in hopes of easing the awkwardness. "We never get to spend time together."  
He nodded softly. "I wish my father was more open minded. If he were, I could-" He stopped himself from saying more, piquing your curiosity.  
"You could what?" you pressed gently. Your heart hammered as you wondered what he could have possibly wanted to say.  
"Nothing," he countered. "It... It doesn't matter."  
You'd never seen or heard the elf sound so flustered. Was the great Legolas Greenleaf nervous?  
"Legolas... You know you can tell me anything. What is it?"  
He shifted closer to you, standing in front of you so close that you could feel his breath on your face.  
"If my father were more open minded," he began, lifting a hand to gently caress your cheek, "he would allow me to express how I feel about you."  
Your heart pounded so hard that it drowned out every other noise, save for Legolas's voice. Your breath was shaky as you tried to respond. "And how is it that you feel?"  
"I'm in love with you," he whispered, his nose nudging yours. "I have been for a long time. I want nothing more than to hold you and kiss you and call you mine. But my father is so prejudice against dwarves that he would never let us be together, and I won't let him use you against me."  
You placed your trembling hands on his warm chest. "I love you too."  
A shock jolted through Legolas as he stared at you. "You do?"  
You nodded. "I always have. I just assumed you weren't interested. I mean... You could do better..."  
He shook his head, holding your face in his hands. "Don't ever say that, (Y/n). You are beautiful and kind. You've been my friend since we were children. You are the best thing that ever happened to me."  
"Legolas," you whispered.  
"Yes?"  
"Kiss me."  
He didn't need to be told twice. He tilted his head and leaned in, capturing your lips in a passionate kiss. His arms secured around your waist while yours snaked around his neck. He pulled you flush against his chest, kissing you like he was afraid to let you go, afraid that you would disappear.  
You returned the kiss with all of the passion you could muster. One hand slid up to tangle in his platinum locks, earning a groan from his throat. You smirked into the kiss before gasping. Legolas had slid his hands down to your upper thighs, lifting you up to press you into the wall. Your legs wound around his waist, securing yourself while his slender fingers kneaded at your ass.   
His teeth grazed your lower lip, acquiring your permission to take your lip hostage. When a soft moan emanated from your throat, he tugged your lip between his teeth, sucking it into his mouth. You tugged harder at his locks, causing his fingers to dig deeper into your skin.   
"I've wanted to kiss you for so long," he murmured against your lips.  
You hummed in response. "So have I."  
He rocked his hips against yours, and your lips parted in a silent moan. Stifling yourself was a struggle - despite his minimal experience, Legolas was good at whatever he did, and your entire body was tingling with arousal.  
"Wait," you panted, ducking your head to catch your breath. "We should slow down. We'll have plenty of time for... all of this. I don't want to rush into anything."  
He nodded quickly, kissing you once before releasing his hold. He helped you stand on your own, patting down your hair and straightening his clothes.  
"Time's up!" Kili's voice boomed from the other room. He opened the door and Legolas took your hand, lacing your fingers and dragging you out to the couch. He sat down, pulling you down on his lap.  
His nose nuzzled into your neck. "I don't care what my father says. I want to be with you."  
You chuckled and leaned into his chest, closing your eyes as the game continued.


	16. Jughead Jones

Jughead Jones  
"Requesting Jughead Jones and Archie Andrews like a pro fan. Love you :)"  
"PLEASE DO A JUGHEAD JONES x READER ONE PLEEEAAASSSSEEEE!!!!"

As usual, a school dance ended with an after party at Thorn Hill, hosted by Cheryl Blossom herself. You were hesitant to attend, having gone that route before, but all of your friends including Jughead were going, and you weren't going to skip out on them.  
You sat on the couch between Jughead and Veronica, who kept elbowing your side with a smirk on her lips. She had told you on multiple occasions that you and the writer were made for each other, and you shutting her down only fueled her shipping fire.   
"And now," Cheryl began, her signature mischievous smirk set in place on her overly painted lips, "we're going to play Seven Minutes in Heaven."  
Reggie cheered and high-fived his friends while you and Betty tried to shrink into the background. You didn't trust the football team in the least, and there was no telling who you would get stuck with."  
Cheryl produced an empty beer bottle and placed it on the table in the middle of the room. "I think Betty should go first. Spin the bottle, Smurfette. And remember, if your refuse, I get to take your turn."  
Betty's hand shook as she gripped the bottle, twisting her hand to spin it. You hoped it would point to someone kind, or at least not a jock.  
The bottle landed on Veronica, and you stifled a chuckle. Shooting Veronica a smirk, you all but shoved her off the couch, watching her nervously follow the blonde into the closet.  
You could hear Chuck and friends laughing about how hot it was to have two girls in the closet, and how he wanted to rip the door open in horny hopes of catching them in lip lock. You rolled your eyes, gazing up at Archie, silently asking him to interfere.  
After seven minutes, your two friends emerged from the closet, hair disheveled and cheeks stained with blush. Veronica returned to her seat beside you and you exhaled a giggle.   
"(Y/n)!" Cheryl grinned. "You're next."  
With a gulp, you twisted the bottle. You prayed with everything you had that it wouldn't land on Chuck or Reggie. Your heartbeat increased as the bottle slowed to a stop, the neck aimed directly at Jughead.  
"You sure you wanna spend seven minutes with Donnie Darko?" Reggie smirked. You rolled your eyes, took Jug's hand in your own, and led him into the closet. Jug was sure to smirk right back at Reggie before closing the door.  
"Do you think they can hear us?" you inquired softly.  
"I doubt it," Jug replied, his hands resting on your hips. "I don't think they can hear anything outside their own heads."  
You stifled a giggle, winding your arms around his neck. He leaned in, pressing his lips to yours in the gentlest of kisses. You reacted immediately, humming into his mouth and tilting your head for a deeper kiss.  
You'd been dating the beanie-clad boy for months now, but you both decided to keep it under wraps for the time being. After being rejected by Archie, Betty turned her affections to Jughead, who had already pledged himself to you. You didn't like watching her flirt with him, but she was your friend, and you didn't want to hurt her by proving that Jug's affections were off the table.  
"You know," he murmured, peppering kisses down your neck. You weren't sure how you were supposed to focus on his words when his tongue was sliding down your collarbone.   
"Huh?" was all you could manage.  
He chuckled at your distracted tone. "Now that B and V are a thing, we can go public. It won't be hurting Betty anymore. She's got Veronica."  
You nodded, taking his beanie in one hand so you could tangle the other in his raven locks. Who knew if Betty and Veronica had made it official yet, but you could tell from their expressions when they left the closet that Veronica had finally made a move. They were smitten with each other, so you could finally show off your relationship with Jughead.  
His hands wandered down to your ass, squeezing as he lifted you up. Your legs secured around his waist as he pressed you to the wall of the closet, holding you there with his body. His lips ravaged your neck, and one hand tangled in your hair while the other slid under your shirt. Your fingers gripped his shoulders and you bit your lip to keep the noises at bay. The last thing you needed was the entirety of Riverdale High to hear you moan.  
"Jug!" you gasped as his teeth pressed into your neck. He smirked into your skin, pulling your waist close to his.  
"Slow down," you whimpered. "The last thing we need is for them to open that door."  
He pulled back, pressing a loving kiss to your lips. "I'm glad we're finally going public."  
You smiled softly. "Why is that?"  
He kissed your cheek. "I love you, (Y/n). I want everyone to know that I love you. I know I'm not one got PDA, but I don't like other people thinking that you're available and they can touch you."  
A giggle escaped your lips. "Are you jealous, Juggie?"  
A passionate kiss hushed your laughter. "You're mine."  
"All yours," you agreed.  
Pounding on the door broke apart your kiss. You smiled at Jughead before kneeling down and plucking his beanie from the floor. He held out his hand expectantly, but instead of returning it, you slipped it onto your own head. He grinned, taking your hand and lacing your fingers.  
You opened the door, emerging from the closet with your hand in his and his crown atop your head. Gasps and complaints rang out through the group as Jughead sat on the couch and pulled you down on his lap. You snuggled into his chest, grinning as Betty's and Veronica's jaws both dropped in astonishment.  
"No one ever wears Jughead's beanie," Archie commented.  
"Until now," you smirked, raising a brow at your boyfriend. Jughead simply smiled and pressed a kiss to your temple.

*of course Jughead is open to a smutty sequel.


	17. Jughead Jones SMUT

Jughead Jones  
Part Two  
 _"Please"  
"Yes please!"  
"Oh please do a smutty sequel"  
"Yes please sequel"  
"OHH MY GODD.... I just DIED a little there... And I would definitely appreciate a sequel!"  
"I NEED A JUGGIE SEQUEL."_

As the hour neared two in the morning, partygoers called it quits and headed home. Those that were too intoxicated to make it past the front porch passed out on various surfaces in the living room, much to Cheryl's dismay.   
You and Jughead were, thankfully, sober, and the raven-haired boy offered to walk you home. Your parents would be fuming if you walked home at this hour, so you sent a text that you were spending the night with Jug. Your mother loved him, believing that writers were romantic and that he was good for you.  
"You can crash with me," he offered, and you nodded. You knew he was staying at the drive-in. He had told you shortly after it happened, and you had been there to comfort him. You knew how things were with his dad.  
Taking your hand and lacing your fingers, Jughead led you outside and down the road. The drive-in was closer than your house, any way.  
The beanie-clad boy opened the chipped door and let you inside first, closing it as he entered behind you. The shack in the drive-in that he had transformed into a bedroom was simple - an unmade cot in the corner,  dirty clothes crumpled on the floor, old soda cans standing on a cardboard box that served as a bedside table. It broke your heart that Jughead had to live this way, but he managed to make the shack feel like home, and you loved spending nights there.  
You sat on his bed, smiling as he sat beside you. He wasted no time in pulling you into a kiss, placing his hands on your face to hold you impossibly closer. Your hands fisted in his dress shirt, subtly releasing the buttons. He smirked into the kiss, catching the soft movements of your fingers. One hand slid down your back, catching the zipper of your dress and pulling it along. Your breath hitched in your throat as the lacy straps fell from your shoulders, the fabric around your chest loosening.  
"Are you okay?" Jughead whispered, halting his kisses. You nodded, looking up at him through your eyelashes. He waited before kissing you again, shedding his coat and peeling off the shirt that you had unbuttoned. He then lightly tugged at your dress, encouraging you to shift your arms out of the straps. The garment gathered around your waist, revealing your lacy, strapless bra.   
The raven-haired boy shifted so that you were lying down beneath him. He tugged the dress off completely, exposing your matching lace panties. You bit your lip, shivering more out of nerves than cold.   
"You're beautiful," he whispered, crawling up your body to kiss you lovingly. You could feel his passion as you returned the kiss, lifting your hands to tangle in his dark locks.   
This was your first time being intimate with Jughead - with anyone. Your boyfriend understood, and he was determined to worship you.  
His hand slipped under your back to unclasp your bra, pulling the fabric from you. Your arms fell by your head, keeping out of the way as his hands kneaded your breasts. Your lips parted to inhale a gasp as be paid special attention to your nipples, already pointed with arousal. He dipped his head, sucking one into his mouth. Your gasps faded into moans at the sensation, your back arching to press closer.  
One hand slithered down your abdomen, dancing across your skin until it came to the waistband of your panties. He glanced up at you for confirmation, and only once you nodded did his fingers slip between your folds. You gasped at the new but wonderful feeling, and he swallowed your moans with a kiss. One slender finger slid inside you, and you were pleasantly (albeit bashfully) surprised to find that you were aroused enough to not feel the sting of initial penetration.   
He peppered kisses down your neck, licking and sucking and biting. A second finger slipped inside you before they began pumping in unison, and your hands tangled in Jughead's hair.   
He listened to your moans, focusing on how they grew louder and more dseparate, and he knew you were close. He kissed you before removing his fingers, biting back a smile at the whimper he received in response. He stood, quickly shuffling out of his pants and boxers, before settling himself between your legs. His hand slipped under the pillow, and you heard the crinkling of plastic as he pulled it back, condom in hand.  
Once it was on, he gently spread your legs and lined himself up with your entrance. He kissed you as he pressed inside, slow to give you time to adjust. Your initial reaction was pain, but your arousal quickly overpowered the discomfort, and your lips parted in a silent moan. Jughead smirked at your expression, pulling back to begin thrusting properly. He took your hands in his, pinning them above your head as he angled his hips.  
Your legs wrapped around his waist as you moaned, the new angle hitting your sweet spot perfectly. Your eyes were shut in bliss, your head pressing back into the pillow.  
"Jug...!"  
Holding your hands in his, he slid one hand between your legs, gently rubbing his thumb over your clit in time with his thrusts. His name fell from your lips like a prayer as you moaned shamelessly. Jughead dipped his head, sucking a mark onto your neck as your first orgasm washed over you. His thrusts increased, pounding quickly into you as he chased his own release.  
His face buried in your neck as he moaned your name, his hips slowing to a stop against yours. You were panting for air beneath him, fingers lazily carding through his hair as he'd released his hold on your hands.  
He kissed you sweetly before pulling out, discarding the rubber before laying beside you. He opened his arms, inviting you to curl into his chest. Your nose buried in his neck as you fell into a peaceful sleep in his arms.


	18. Loki Laufeyson SMUT

Loki Laufeyson  
Part Two  
"This Loki one shot is my favourite so far xD your writing is a pleasure to read and thoroughly enjoyable. Kudos to you for the excellent work. I respectfully request for the smut sequel for Loki, please ^^"  
"Vote from me"  
"You have a vote from me!"  
"Loki smutty sequel please? ^^"  
"I'm up for a smutty sequel"  
"I am so up for a smutty sequel"

Just before your turn in the closet was to end, Loki flicked his wrist and teleported the both of you to his room. Your legs tightened around his waist as he pinned your body to his closed door, giving him use of his hands. His lips smashed against yours in a heated kiss, continuing what had begun in the closet. Your hands snaked up his neck, tangling in his raven locks. His nimble fingers maneuvered down to your ass, squeezing and kneading through your jeans.  
Loki rocked his hips against yours, and a groan sounded in your throat. Your fingers made quick work of his shirt buttons, prying the fabric apart. Once it was open, your hands flattened on his chest, and you smirked into the kiss when Loki's breath hitched in his throat. When your nails began scraping across his chest muscles, Loki growled in arousal.  
He backed away from the door, keeping you in his arms. Your lips peppered kisses down his neck as he crossed the room to his bed, all but tossing you down. A grin split your lips as he hovered above you, and you reached out to pull him closer. Your hands gripped his shoulders, pulling him down so you could capture his lips. He hummed into the kiss before you broke it to continue your trek down his jaw. His hands wandered down your sides, gripping your hips when your teeth grazed his skin.  
"The things you do to me," he murmured, pulling back to peel the fabric of his shirt entirely off his body. You hummed in approval at the sight of his bare, toned torso. He chuckled at you before crawling over you, brushing teasing kisses against your lips.  
"I think we're a little uneven," the god mused, his eyes wandering over your very clothed figure.  
"Maybe you should do something about that," you countered, gazing up at him through lustful eyes. His hands slipped beneath the hem of your shirt, slithering up to expose your abdomen. He kissed upwards along your torso as he pushed your shirt up to your arms. You rose to a seated position so that the garment could be discarded, and Loki wasted no time. Your shirt and bra joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor.  
As you laid back down, cool hands enveloped your breasts. Your nipples hardened at the contact, and you bit your lip to stifle a gasp. Loki rolled one sensitive bud between two slender fingers while his head dipped down and took the other into his mouth. A soft moan tumbled from your lips as his tongue flicked across your nipple, and your back arched to press your chest closer to his touch.  
The hot tingling sensation between your legs was growing quickly. You bucked your hips upwards, desperate for friction, and Loki noticed with amusement.  
His free hand slid down to the button of your jeans, prying it open and pulling down the zipper. His fingers slid under the waistband of your panties, pulling them down your legs along with the denim. You chewed your lip as your body was exposed, and your legs spread of their own accord.  
"We're definitely uneven now," you commented, and a silky laugh fell from Loki's lips. He stood long enough to kick off his jeans and boxers before settling himself between your legs.   
He knew you are on birth control, so he wasn't worried about protection.  
Your hands instinctively gripped the pillow beneath your head as Loki's length teased your entrance. Without warning, he rocked forward, sheathing himself inside you in one quick thrust. The movement drew a gasp from your lips and your head pressed back into the pillow.  
"I've missed you," Loki groaned as he pulled back, thrusting into you again. His steady rhythm drew soft moans from your throat, but he wanted more. He needed more. After the fight you had, he needed to know you were his.  
Using one elbow to support his weight, his free hand tangled into your hair, tugging your head back. You gasped loudly, your arousal heightening at the display of dominance. You nearly came undone right then, but Loki was nowhere near done with you.  
He retreated nearly all the way before pounding completely in, repeating the action until you were a shamelessly moaning mess. Your legs wrapped around his waist, and the new angle was almost too much. His hips slammed against yours, sweat slicking your skin, making it easier to rub together.   
"Fuck," you panted. "Loki..."  
Your breathless moans spurred him on, and he rocked his hips faster. Your hands reached out to travel down his chest, raking your nails across his hips. He shuddered at the contact, moaning deeply. His hand left your hair to take hold of your wrists, pinning them above your head. A smirk crossed your lips - he only did that when he was close and trying to finish you first.  
A familiar knot was being tugged inside you, and your moans deepened. Loki caught the change in your voice and grinned. He knew you were close. He released your hands so that his own slender fingers could busy themselves rubbing at your clit. His fingers brushed the bundle of nerves in time with his thrusts, and everything else faded into white noise. Your orgasm hit you like a train, crashing into all of your senses. His name ripped from your throat as your legs clamped around him. He growled deeply, leaning down to bury his face in your neck. His hands fisted in the pillows beneath your head as he slammed into you, over and over, losing his rhythm as he desperately chased his own release.  
With a groan, he slowed, his orgasm spilling inside you. You lifted a hand to stroke his hair as his movements ceased, and he panted into your neck.  
He lifted his head to press a tired kiss to your lips before pulling out. He then plucked a towel from the floor and cleaned you both off before lying beside you and opening his arms. You snuggled into his chest with a happy hum, burying your face in his neck.


	19. Peter Pan

Peter Pan  
A/N: Been dying to write high school AU Pan. This worked out.  
Just so everyone knows, I keep tally of all the characters you guys comment that you want and how many votes each character has gotten. I choose between the ones with the most votes and see which one gets inspiration.

Your locker door closed with an audible slam as you exhaled a sigh. You slung your backpack over your shoulder and turned in the direction of the door. Footsteps thumping behind you caught your attention, and you slowed to a stop to allow your best friend Baelfire to catch up with you.  
“Hey, (y/n),” he greeted with a lopsided smile. “You going to the party tonight?”  
You quirked a brow. “What party?”  
“Felix’s,” he countered. “He’s throwing a party tonight and the whole class is invited.”  
You weren’t unpopular. You had your own group of friends, and you always got invited to social gatherings. You were, however, often a loner, and you rarely attended said gatherings. But the sparkle in Bae’s eye told you that he wanted to go, and that he wanted you to go with him.  
“I dunno, Bae,” you murmured, chewing your lip as you shuffled towards the door. Baelfire followed, as always. You two had walked to and from school together every day since middle school.  
“Come on, (y/n)!” the brunet insisted. “I know you’re not a party girl but Felix is the second most popular guy in our class! Second to Pan, who is going to be there. This is big!”  
“Since when do you care about being popular?” you questioned with a smirk.  
“I don’t,” he shrugged. “I just think it would nice if we participated.”  
Your eyes scanned his face, and he caught your gaze. His eyes widened and he puffed out his lower lip, giving you his best puppy expression. You groaned, reaching out a hand to ruffle his curly hair.  
“No fair, Bae. You can’t use the puppy eyes.”  
He grinned triumphantly. “So we’re going?”  
“Yeah, we’re going.”

You put minimal effort into your attire on Saturday night. A simple tank top under a plaid button-down, denim shorts, and ankle boots made up your ensemble. Baelfire picked you up at your house and drove you, borrowing his father’s car, to the party. Your heart pounded nervously as the car pulled up to the curb outside of Felix’s house. Bae shot you a reassuring smile before getting out, and you followed suit. Once inside, you were immediately overwhelmed by the hustle and bustle of the party crowd. Drunken teens attempting to dance, plastic cups filled with questionable liquid littering every surface, easy girls giggling and flirting with the popular boys.  
You sat on a couch in the corner, much to Baelfire’s dismay. He wanted you to be involved in the party, but you refused to drink unidentifiable booze and mingle with drunk jocks. You weren’t friends with most of the party-goers currently present and you didn’t have a burning desire to befriend them.  
“Time for a game!” Felix announced. The music was lowered to a barely audible volume and everyone gathered in the living room. A bowl was passed around the group, and you watched nervously as everyone dropped an object from their possession into it. When it came to you, you exhaled a sigh and took the hairtie from your wrist, placing it inside. Should something happen and the possessions got lost, you didn’t want to risk something of value.  
“We have a twist on the game,” Pan spoke up, his soft English accent catching everyone’s attention. “After you draw an object from the bowl, you will be blindfolded and led into the closet. Whoever goes in with you gets to decide if you can remove the blindfold.”  
You groaned inwardly and shot Bae a concerned look. He responded with a soft smile and a pat on your shoulder.  
Giggle teens took turn after turn, following one another down the hall into a dimly lit room. You chuckled at the disappointment painting every girl’s expression when they discovered that they’d been paired with someone that wasn’t Pan or Felix.   
The bowl passed back to you and you winced before thrusting your hand in. You felt a weirdly shaped object, wide at both ends but thin in the middle. It felt like it had some weight, and just as you withdrew it, a bandana was wrapped around your eyes and tied at the back of your head. A hand on your back guided you down the hall and you heard a door open before you were gently pushed inside.  
Within moments, the door opened again, and your heart pounded as you wondered who you could have gotten. You could feel their presence before you, leaning in, hands resting on the wall on either side of your head. Warm, soft lips pressed against yours and you gasped in surprise, careful not to part your lips and accidentally grant unwanted access.  
“What’s wrong?” a familiar voice inquired. You bit back a gasp at the soft English accent that every girl had been dying to hear all night.  
“What do you mean?” you asked in a small voice.  
“Every other girl at this party would throw herself on me,” he countered, confusion and amusement lacing his voice. “Yet the beautiful, quiet girl who sits in the corner finally gets me alone in a closet and wants nothing to do with me.”  
“I…” Words failed you as you struggled to formulate a response. “I don’t know you, Pan. I hardly know anyone here. I’m not a party girl. You’re right – I’m the quiet girl who sits in the corner. I don’t flirt or date and I certainly don’t expect anyone to take an interest in me or kiss me in a closet.”  
You heard a soft chuckle before feeling a hand on the back of your head. A second later, your blindfold was removed, and you could see Pan’s arched brow and smirking lips in the dim lighting.   
“I like you,” he murmured softly, his hand grasping your chin. Before you could respond, he leaned in again, capturing your lips.   
“I still don’t know you,” you countered between kisses.   
“Then get to know me,” he returned, peppering kisses along your jaw. “Let me take you out.”  
You placed a hand on his chest, halting his movements. “Really?”  
A soft smile- not a smirk- graced his lips. “Really.”  
With a grin, you stood up on your toes and softly kissed him. “Okay.”  
Fists banging on the door caught your attention, and Pan took your hand before leading you out of the closet. Upon returning to the living room, you immediately noticed the angry glares coming from every other female at the party. Bae chuckled softly to himself, watching as Pan sat down and pulled you onto his lap. You caught your friend’s eye and grinned, leaning back against the popular brunet’s chest.

*I would normally leave Pan open for a smutty sequel but OhmyGod I have written so much Pan smut and I still have more to write and I need a break.


End file.
